Talk:Fiery Blowhog
WOOT! In the weekly update page for super smash bros brawl, there is a trophy of a fiery blowhog! http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/index.html it is the trophy in the "coin shooter". This basicallly confirms Olimar for super smash bros. brawl, and Pikmin 3. YAH BABY!!! IAMAHIPO ocolor 14:16, 27 December 2007 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/pikmin/images/3/36/Various20_071227a-l.jpg I added picture. Blowhog is at top of it. IAMAHIPO ocolor 14:34, 27 December 2007 (UTC) I... don't know. There have been Pikmin references in games without, err, lets say "direct contact" to it. If I might remind of NintenDogs (Yeah, I admit, I bought it; I just couldn't resist a 18€ offer!): A Bulborb is visible in the shop, but it is unobtainable throughout the entire game. And don't forget that there are Pikmin trophies in Melee aswell. And don't forget this: He's tiny. Either you would have to make a cutscene where he gets big due to some accident (I could see Louie involved), or just make him larger for no reason. I'm not refusing the idea of Olimar in Brawl, in fact, I'd love to see him there. Still, I'm having my doubts of his appearance. Time will tell; keep thinking about it, maybe you'll find more reasons for his addition.-- Dont forget that kirby is only 8 inches tall. --Revan 00:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, 8 inches is still a little different than 2 cm. Maybe they'll find a way to keep Olimar small.-- It doesn't confirm there being a playable Pikmin character at all. Not only is this not the first Pikmin-related thing in Brawl (Red Bulborb trophy), but the SSB series is supposed to show wide variety from the entire library of Nintendo games - and, of course, there cannot be a playable character for each one. I think that Olimar being included is very probable, but not because of this. Well, the more trophies the better. Usually, the most important characters (mario) have tons. But I have seen mainly Pikmin trophies, but nothing too specific, so yah. His height is nor an issue, this is his second trophy, meaning he'll probably in brawl ^^ IAMAHIPO ocolor 13:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) That trophy of the fiery blowhog from the screenshot of the coin shooter. Well... It's not a fiery blowhog, it's a watery blowhog! Seriously! it has a blue stomach, no dought it's a watery blowhog. :...You are aware that the snout is red? Or was this a joke?-- What? I see! it does have a red snout, but it still has a blue underside and Fiery blowhogs do not have eney blue on their bodeis so what is it? The blue is a little hard to see though... :No, it's just an artistically blue shadow. The body is greyish-blue, anyway. 19:35, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I see what you maen, but the bodies not blue enough to give it that mutch of a biue underside. But maybe you could be write. What are you talking about watery blowhog is gray-ish blue not Fiery blowhog. :They're both light gray maybe with a slight blue tint. Really the only distinguishing feature between the two is the colored snout. I just saw I picture of a firery blowhog, and it does have a bluesh gray underside. hmmmm, go figure.Nin10dude Physiology Jimbo, it is ok if olimar says it. The Physiology section summarizes all the physiology parts, it is ok if part overlap. rawr. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 14:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :It's totally redundant and provides no new information, save for the toenails, which don't need a section for themselves. Overlapping is okay if it's unavoidable, but it's not the case here. To be sure, I appreciate your effort of trying to expand the content of the article, but all that can be said has already been said. ::JIMBO! wouldn't it be nice if we had a place for each creature, where we could see the physiology? Ill show some examples of this. 1:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giraffe#Anatomy_and_morphology 2:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mewtwo#Design_and_characteristics 3:http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoppip_%28Pokémon%29#Physiology 4:http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charmeleon_%28Pokémon%29#Physiology 5:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cormorant#Characteristics :::You know what would be even more nice? If we actually had the information available to make those sections without overlapping with what's already on the page. Unfortunately, this is not the case. Other Name and Information Yo guys, I was wondering something. The creature pages are a tad short on anything apart from how to battle them or what the notes are about them in the game (not including what Olimar mentions about them in his journal in Pikmin 1). The official Nintendo guide for the original Pikmin has a whole section on information about the Pikmin 1 creatures at the end of the book, including their "true name" as opposed to "the name that Olimar gave them on discover," as well as their scientific name, and information about them that's even lengthier than Olimar's Notes in Pikmin 2. Despite the guide being out for a while, I'm surprised the information in it isn't on this site. Is this because it's a guide? It's administered by Nintendo via Nintendo Power, so I'm pretty sure what they say in it is canon... (if I remember correctly there's also an interview with Miyamoto; but I haven't looked at the guide in a while so that may have been something) So would it be acceptable to include the information? I'm going to add it to Fiery Blowhog here, and you guys can all see what you think. Dreyfus 20:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, in all unfortunacy, I can't seem to find the guide. ._. So, I suppose if anybody else has it... Dreyfus 20:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Fly Guy 2, who had lurked around here for a while, and I believe LE Creator had it? Not sure; some had it, but we came to the conclusion that Nintendo themselves often don't quite know what they're doing (e.g. Brawl Careening Dirirgibug trophy claiming that they sometimes throw duds), so we don't really like adding anything from there. I'm not quite sure what else anybody would write about the creatures, but yes, please do show us if you find it. If it's realistic, then I think there should be no problems adding parts.-- ::Heh, yeah, that's generally the problem; those who say they have the guide can't find it, and most of us have never had it. I'd expect anything in there to be fine to add to the pages here, if Nintendo Power is what I understand it to be. Of course, other than that, the only things we can get from the games are general descriptions, the infobox stuff, and how to kill them. :::I don't have it but, I know someone with the Pikmin 2 guide... ::::If you could get information it'd be nice. Most of all, I want to know what sort of information it has that we don't already. :::::I'll try... Boom? According to Olimar's notes it says that these may occasionally explode/combust and many people are probably wondering weather or not it actually happens, I doubt it happens but it could even be a hint for pikmin 3...--Prof. 20:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Perhaps, sort of like the message in Smash Bros. Brawl that says Dirigibug bomb-rocks sometimes turn out to be duds. BTW, anyone else notice the comment about "Pellet Grass" in the Pellet Posy trophy description? Portal-Kombat :I did... Leaf Pikmin I put the "preferably Leaf Pikmin" because the Blowhog is going to shake it off, and I don't like wasting flowers on that technique. :Ah, okay. To be honest, I'd never do anything than just throw lots at once or swarm a Fiery Blowhog anyway, since they're quite easy and can't kill Pikmin easily, but yeah, if you feel the need to put it back in, it's fine. "This creature expels a combustible phosphor that ignites a moderate temperatures." I can't edit that part lol, someone fix it. Blue Ninjakoopa 00:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's included from Fiery Blowhog/reel.